Beyond Destinys
by StormyNight108
Summary: There were so many things left unsolved in the Clans by the Lake after that faithful night against the Dark Forest. Now, the warriors belive there will be peace among the Clans. The only truth is, now it will be as hard as ever to survive. [ABANDONED]
1. Lost and Found

**Hey everyone! Stormy here. I was really frustrated how they ended _The Last Hope_ (The last Warriors book in OOTS) And, no I will tell you now, there isn't going to be another book after that. The next book will be about the formation of the Clans. So, that was, the end. It was kind of dissapointing, actually. So, I'm writing this story about what happened after, or how I think it should have played out.**

**So, I think you've gotten the hint. Spoilers for _The Last_ _Hope. _**

* * *

><p>There were more.<p>

Way more.

Ivypool stuck her claws in the crevices of the fallen Sky Oak. She pushed with her back legs, propelling herself upwards. She wriggled up the tree's side with frustration, but sadness. _How did the Sky Oak end up falling? _She wondered. She finally pulled herself ontop and gazed at the forest around her. The other trees were untouched, except the beech tree that caught fire. The storm came at the oddest of times. _Did the storm make this tree fall too?_

The forest was quiet, which was welcoming after the noises of battle. She was coated in cobwebs and moss, like every other Clanmate, from the battle. From those in camp, only four died.

There were more.

Way more.

The first that caught her eye was the black and white pelt of Toadstep. She pricked her ears and let her gaze travel across the forest in search for more. With none in her presence at the moment, she hopped down and raced over to Toadstep. He had a scar running across his face, over his eye, and through his ear. Another scar sliced through his neck. That must have been what killed him. She sadly bent her head to honor his life in brief moments. Her Clan would come soon.

She made a mental note of where Spiderleg lay, and then stepped around him towards a heap in the distance. She hurried quickly, hoping there were any signs of life. When she approached, however, there was nothing.

Millie. She was dead.

Ivypool's head spun. She bent her head, as she did with Spiderleg, and honored her life. Did Graystripe know yet? She would surely have to break the news to him.

There was nothing she could do here, so she remembered where Millie's body would be, and then turned down the path towards WindClan territory. She walked steady, trying to get her mind off of things. When the river that bordered their territories approached, she knew she couldn't get wet with all the cobwebs and moss.

Ivypool hunched her muscles together at the edge of the river and leapt. She stretched her paws outwards, trying to catch land. Unfortunately, her hind leg caused her trouble, she didn't leap far enough. Her paws slammed against the other side, unsheathing her claws into the dirt on the opposite bank. She tried to grab a pawhold on her back legs, but nothing was able to boost her up. She began to slip until something grabbed her scruff.

She was hauled upwards, and placed nimbly onto the ground. "Applefur?" Ivypool turned her head.

The ShadowClan she-cat smiled with a nod. "Why are you on WindClan territory?" Ivypool asked.

"Why are you?" She replied with a small smile. "I'm looking for any lost clan-mates."

"As am I." Ivypool nodded, turning her gaze over the river to where Millie's body lay. "Have you found anything yet?"

Applefur shook her head. "I just got here."

"How's ShadowClan?"

Applefur's gaze turned sad, and she gazed across the lake towards her territory. "The Clan itself is alright. But we lost many Clanmates." She mewed subtly. She began to walk deeper into WindClan territory, beconing for Ivypool to walk with her. "But how is your Clan?"

Ivypool nodded sadly as well. "We have lost many too. But there are still bodies in the forests."

"Your Clan hasn't found them yet?" Applefur mewed.

"Many of them are injured, many are caring for the new kits, I'm one of the few that actually got to go outside the camp. But understand, it's only been a day since the battle. We're all shooken up and hurt." Ivypool mewed, glancing up at the she-cat. "You'll wonder why I'm being so open with you, but I don't think the time of conflict between the Clans will continue any longer."

Applefur nodded. "Neither do I." She agreed.

Ivypool lifted her head to a shape in the distance. "There's someone." She mewed, and they both broke into a run. The wind, for a breif moment, felt relaxing for Ivypool. That she could run without worry that someone could hurt her or tell her to do something. She halted beside the body, and her fur relaxed. "It's WindClan." She muttered. She felt guilty for not feeling sad for the dead warrior, but at least she had another chance that the rest of her Clanmates were safe.

"That's Harespring, I think." Applefur mewed, sniffing his body. "Should we tell WindClan?"

Ivypool lifted her nose, scenting WindClan nearby. "No. They already got patrols looking for bodies. Let's go before we get into a stupid conflict." She turned and raced down the hills in a different direction, Applefur following. Ivypool paused at a Warrior that lay beside the lake. "That's Hazeltail..." She fled towards the fallen warrior, Applefur following. The she-cat was dead. Ivypool bent her head over Hazeltail. "None of the search patrols would come here. Do you think you could help me take her to the forest?" She mewed.

Applefur nodded. "I don't mind. We have all day to search, now that there are no more need for patrols."

Ivypool gave a weak smile of gratitude and took Hazeltail's scruff. Applefur grabbed her baack. "Ivypool." Applefur mewed. "Do you really think a time of peace has been set over the Clans?"

The silver-and-white she-cat glanced up at the sky, where the sun had only just begun to rise. "Answer that yourself. ThunderClan and ShadowClan warriors are in WindClan territory without worry of being chased off. Do you think that's peace enough?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. Each chapter will have a different point of view, and I'm thinking next chapter should be about Dovewing. Then Lionblaze, yada yada yada. Just like a real book XD Well, I hope you follow the story and review. I hope this gets as popular as my other story The Storm's Call for Unity. <strong>

**Please review :3**

**~Stormy:D**


	2. Pressure

"Wait, let me help you with that."

Dovewing lifted her head to see the pale tabby fur of Bumblestripe. He hurried over and grabbed the branches she was hauling. "Thanks." She breathed, panting. He grabbed another end and began to haul it away. It had once been a protection for the Warriors den. The battle had ruined the camp to pieces.

"Brambleclaw." Dovewing heard Squirrelflight's voice. "You need to go to the moonpool today."

"There is work to be done in rebuilding the Clan." He argued. Dovewing frowned. She knew Brambleclaw was now being as desperate as possible to be a committed leader. He had insisted on staying with the Clans. He had gotten no rest from the battle.

"Listen to me. You need to go. I'll watch the Clan while your away."

"But Squirrelflight-"

"Jayfeather has helped all of your Clanmates, and now that he has a break, you need to go with him to the moonpool."

Brambleclaw flattened his ears. "But there are still cats missing out there. I need to find them." He argued, daring to cast a glance over the gorge.

"There were warriors sent into the forest. They are looking now." Squirrelflight replied tartly. "That's not your responsibility at the moment."

"Yes it is!" He rounded on her, baring his teeth.

Squirrelflight stared at him a few moments, blinking sadly. "The warriors in the forests will come back tonight." She replied quietly. "You should be back by tonight. We will sit vigil. You will attend, don't worry. I'll make sure we don't start without you."

"Your not leader yet, Squirrelflight." He grumbled, lashing his tail.

"But I am deputy, and I know what's best for you."

He hesitated, glaring at Squirrelflight, and then sulked to his den, defeated. Dovewing could see how tired he was from where she was working. She let her senses go into his den, where he flopped onto his nest. Dovewing became surprised at how quickly he fell asleep, but realized she shouldn't have been. He was exausted.

"Dovewing!" She turned her head to Bumblestripe, torn from her thoughts. "Earth to Dovewing! Get this branch off my paw!"

Dovewing gasped, and grabbed her end and hauled it away from him. He yanked his paw backwards and began to vigorously lick it. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped. It had scraped across it.

"This is why you don't work when your off in your little world." He grumbled, testing his paw. He winced when it touched the ground.

"Go see jayfeather." She mewed. "I'll get the branch out of here."

He looked at her, and then nodded, hurrying towards Jayfeather's den. Dovewing sighed irritably and grabbed the branch again, hauling it towards the broken thorn tunnel. Every other warrior had their paws full. Dovewing took it through the thorn tunnel and put it onto the ground outside of camp. She closed her eyes and let her senses wonder to her clan-mates. She was desperate to know what everyone was thinking.

"There's a lot of work to be done." She heard Sandstorm's voice. She was talking to Dustpelt and Graystripe as they were rebuilding nests in the Warriors den. "When the camp is cleaned up, we can ask to retire to the elder's den. I don't want to retire until I've helped rebuild without someone worrying about an elder."

Graystripe nodded. "I never thought I'd see the day when I would sleep in an elders den." He yawned. "But now, nothings looking better. What would I tell Millie?" He wondered.

Dustpelt forced a laugh. "She would probably think your nuts." He muttered.

Dovewing took her senses away, feeling a tug of sadness that the three warriors were planning on retiring. Though she understood. She drifted her senses again, to Jayfeather and Bumblestripe.

"You can't blame someone for zoning out during this. A lot happened yesterday." Jayfeather was aruging. He was wrapping cobwebs around his paw.

"She should be more focused." Bumblestripe hissed. "I know a lot happened, but nothing physically happened to her."

Jayfeather glared up at Bumblestripe. "How about realizing your sister is in the Dark Forest?" He hissed.

"Earth to Jayfeather, that happened to me too." He hissed back. Dovewing shook her head, knowing Jayfeather was lieing. She knew Ivypool had been in the Dark Forest for a long time. "And why can't you be like any good medicine cat and share sympathy?"

"If you want sympathy, go to the nursery." Jayfeather snapped, his blind blue gaze burning into Bumblestripe's eyes.

Dovewing wrinkled her nose. Bumblestripe was becoming such a jerk. She tore her senses away, now drifting her mind on Ivypool. She cased around until she found she didn't need to. Ivypool was close by, and approaching. "Dovewing!" Ivypool called when her sister saw her. "Thank goodness your here." Dovewing turned around and saw Ivypool with Applefur from ShadowClan. They were both carrying the body of... Hazeltail.

"What happened?" Dovewing gasped, leaping forward.

"She was fighting on WindClan territory yesterday. We just found her body. There are more dead bodies in the forest." Ivypool paused for a moment, flicking her ear sadly. "I found Toadstep's and Millie's bodies." Ivypool frowned.

"Their dead?" Dovewing blinked, eyes widening.

Ivypool nodded sollumnly, frowning.

"Do you know if Brackenfur and Cloudtail found any bodies?"

"No. They wen't near ShadowClan." Ivypool replied. "Besides, I really don't want to see any more dead bodies. Our Clan is short as it is." She lowered her gaze.

"Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Graystripe were considering moving to the elder's den." Dovewing said, replaying what they had said in her head. She glanced at the camp thorn tunnel and turned back to Ivypool.

Ivypool twitched her whiskers in surprise. "They're retiring?" Dovewing nodded. "Well, I can't say I blame them. But I need to talk to Graystripe." Ivypool frowned. "He needs to know."

"Someone closer to him should tell him."

"Like Bumblestripe?"

Dovewing scowled. "No. Not him. Maybe Blossomfall."

"She's already shooken up." Ivypool argued.

"She's going to find out anyway." Dovewing retorted.

Ivypool hesitated, nodding. "I guess your right. But how are we going to break the news to Daisy and Rosepetal about Toadstep?"

Dovewing frowned. "Spiderleg can tell them. He's their father for StarClan's sake, he should be more involved."

"And Hazeltail-"

"Hey guys." Applefur spoke up. Dovewing, feeling sheepish that she was totally ignoring the ShadowClan warrior, turned to her. "I should get back to my Clan soon." She said smally. "It's almost sunhigh." She casted a glance through the forest towards the direction home.

"I'll walk you home, Applefur. I don't want any ThunderClan warrior being sensitive about you being here." Dovewing replied, glancing at Ivypool, who nodded.

"But, the peace between the Clans, shouldn't they leave me alone?" Applefur mewed.

"We don't know for sure. Cloudtail and Brackenfur are pretty good, but I just want to be sure." Dovewing hid her real reason. She wanted to see Tigerheart. She glanced down the path towards ShadowClan, then glanced at her sister. "Tell the Clan I'll be gone a while." Dovewing mewed.

"Will do." Ivypool nodded, taking Hazeltail's scruff and dragging her into the thorn tunnel. Dovewing turned to Applefur, and then took off towards ShadowClan territory, casting her senses out to find the brown and black tabby warrior. She stretched far, trying to find his trace as she raced beside Applefur.

_Where are you Tigerheart? Come and see me._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. It was okay to write, not my best. I just hope things start picking up more. If your reading this, and you read The Storm's Call for Unity, do not fear, for I am still working on it. <strong>

**Please review **

**~Stormy:D**


	3. The Young and the Bold

"Millie's d-dead?"

Lionblaze watched as Graystripe turned somber, eyes casted in an odd way. Blossomfall and Bumblestripe joined his side. Briarlight's face popped out of Jayfeather's den, and she dragged herself forward. "What about Millie?" She asked worriedly, looking as if she hoped she heard wrong.

"She's dead." Ivypool went on sadly. "Her body is in the forest."

"Did you find any more bodies?" Rosepetal stepped towards them, eyes round with anxiety. Lionblaze knew she was begging to hear that her brother was safe.

Ivypool nodded somberly. "Toadstep is out there too."

Rosepetal gasped, and Lionblaze sighed sadly. Toadstep wanted so much to be like Lionblaze before. Lionblaze turned and sulked off, passing the cats mourning over Hazeltail's body. He stepped into Jayfeather's den, where the gray medicine cat was restocking his stores. "Hey." Lionblaze mewed.

"Hey." Jayfeather grumbled. Lionblaze sat down beside him.

"It feels so weird." Lionblaze muttered. "Like something odd was changed about all this." He caught Jayfeather turn his head in a distant stare. "Well, don't start saying it's because many of our Clan died. But, I just don't know."

Jayfeather irritably sighed. "I thought this battle is over. But the Clan needs rebuilding. Victory is not won yet."

"But- we won. We do own the victory."

"Your victory or mine?" Jayfeather hissed. Lionblaze flicked his ears in surprise at his bitter words. "Yeah, we beat the enemy. We've had enemies before. We're not done living, Lionblaze. Just because the battle is won doesn't mean we won't have any trouble for the rest of our lives." He turned and picked up the stray cobwebs around the den, gathering them into a large heap.

"Why are you being such a grump?" Lionblaze hissed. "I miss Hollyleaf too, you know."

"It's not just about Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather growled, turning around. "Now that the Dark Forest is defeated, and we're just stuck here, what are we supposed to do now? Keep living without knowing something will happen? I'm so used to having all this responsibility and now it's gone. I feel useless now!" He hissed. "None of our powers will be useful anymore, now that the Clans are at peace. At any luck, you'd be lucky to fight a fox. There won't be any more borders, no more conflicts, the Clans are pointless now. We might as well be one giant family!"

Lionblaze was surprised at all of his harsh words. "At least we can still live, together! There will still be things to do, and I'm sure the hostility between the Clans will pick up again within the season."

"You don't know for sure, Lionblaze." Jayfeather turned his blind gaze away. Lionblaze sighed.

"Why do you want there to be hostility?"

"Because, what will be the point of the Clans if we don't protect it from hostility?"

"This is pointless!" Lionblaze hissed as he dragged himself out of Jayfeather's den. He trudged across the clearing, his eyes narrowed in anger. He didn't bother to look back at his brother's expression. Lionblaze trudged along until he saw Cinderheart sitting next to the fresh-kill pile. The golden warrior joined her side, his eyes bagged with stress. "Hey Cinderheart."

She glanced up, blinking. "Hey Lionblaze." She mewed. "What's got a hold of your fur today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your tail is fluffed up as if you'd just met a badger." She giggled.

"Pretty close enough."

"You saw a badger?" She gasped.

"No, I spoke to Jayfeather."

She frowned sympathetically. "That's even worse. What did he bite your head off for this time?"

"He's worried that there won't be a point in the Clans if there's no hostility." Lionblaze answered tiredly, taking a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile.

She cocked her head, confused. "Medicine cats shouldn't care about the hostility."

"We're talking about Jayfeather, remember?" He took a bite, enjoying the fresh, warm meat on his tounge. "He's had his power for so long to prepare for a battle that's long gone. He's not at all relieved that the stress has been removed from his shoulders."

She took a bite from a mouse. "Well, he'll calm down soon enough." She mewed quietly. Movement out of Lionblaze's eye made him turn his head, and Cinderheart follow his motion. Brambleclaw was coming out of his den, with Jayfeather approaching thim.

Brambleclaw looked tired, with cobwebs wrapped around his leg. Jayfeather nosed his way forward, and Squirrelflight approached. "Good luck." She mewed, blinking in silent good luck. Brambleclaw dipped his head and Jayfeather nosed forward a leaf that contained herbs.

"Eat these up." Jayfeather ordered. "You can't eat for the ritual, so these herbs will keep you strong."

Brambleclaw ate them without argument and shook the dry moss from his pelt. "Watch the Clan while I'm away." He murmered to Squirrelflight.

"Of course." She dipped her head. "Have safe travels."

"Look! Brambleclaw is leaving!" Snowkit's head popped out of the nursery. Dewkit and Amberkit joined his side. "He's going to get his nine lives!" Snowkit jumped up and out into the clearing. His brother and sister followed close behind.

"One day that will be me!" Amberkit boasted. Dewkit ducked his head.

"No it will be me!" Snowkit argued, a playful smile rising on his face.

"No, me!" Amberkit tackled her brother. Dewkit watched them fight from afar and then looked up at Jayfeather walking beside Brambleclaw. Brightheart came out of the den with a smile and gathered her kits together with her paw. Cloudtail joined her side and looked down at his kits.

"You'll both be the best warriros of the Clan. And so will Dewkit."

Lionblaze smiled at the kits, flicking his tail, then looked at Cloudtail and Brightheart. "That could be us someday." He murmered to Cinderheart, who, when he turned his head, was watching as well. "Raising beautiful kits who have their hearts set on being the best warriors of the Clan."

Cinderheart smiled, her gaze calm. She was no longer agitated or irritated by the thoughts of becoming a queen. "Someday soon." She pressed her nose into his fur.

Brambleclaw and Jayfeather both exited the camp, their tails whisking thorugh the entrance and out of sight. It would be a while until they would return. That night, there would be vigil for the lost warriors. Lionblaze traveled his gaze across the camp.

"But I don't want to be a warrior."

Lionblaze and Cinderheart both turned their heads to Dewkit's tiny mew as he looked up at his parents. He recieved astonished gasps from his siblings. "I don't want to be a warrior." He repeated to his parents, who looked down at him. "I want to be a medicine cat."

Lionblaze smirked, unable to hold his laughter. "Oh, Jayfeather." He giggled under his breath. "You're going to have your hands full once this kit is old enough."

Cinderheart smiled. "Dewkit's brave if he think he can be Jayfeather's apprentice."

"Do you want to talk to Jayfeather when he gets back?" Brightheart smiled, licking her son on the head. Dewkit nodded, and his siblings stared at him.

"You won't be a warrior with us?"

He shook his head slowly. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Cloudtail flicked his tail. "You'll be a great medicinee cat."

Lionblaze smiled. _Someday I'll be a great father. _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh. too much dialouge and not enough description. It bugs me. But, whatever. There's nothing else I can really do. Keep your eye out for the next chapter :)<strong>

**Please reivew!**

**~Stormy:D**


End file.
